The present invention relates to a novel and useful exercise apparatus.
Many exercise apparatuses have been proposed to rehabilitate or develop different muscles of the body. In addition, exercise apparatuses have use resistance devices such as weights and springs against which the user pulls or pushes, using the arm and leg portions of the body.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477 which describes a gymnastic apparatus using a set of weights connected to a wheeled platform which moves on a track. The user lies down on the platform and pushes against the frame with his feet by gaining support at the shoulders and hands by structures which extend upwardly from the platform. Unfortunately the apparatus shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477 is not susceptible to use by persons of different heights or physical abilities.
An exercise apparatus using a slidable platform which is adjustable to accommodate persons of different heights would be a notable advance in the physical therapy field.